Helm of Theron Goblinsblood
The Helm of Theron Goblinsblood is a magical item in the Emeron campaign. History The Helm of Theron Goblinsblood is a powerful magical helmet that houses the long dead spirit and personality of the legendary dwarven hero and goblins slayer and a champion of Clangeddin, Theron Goblinsblood. It appears as a helm with horns and a mane of hair. Whenever a new wearer puts on the helm, The spirit of Theron will instinctively try to take over their body. He will give up control (but will still be able to be "spoken" with) if a person is of a good heart and Theron does not find them objectionable. Sometimes in a high stress situation or combat Theron has been known to take over because the wearer "just ain't doin' it right." The helm had long lay in the tomb of Theron Goblinsblood along with the Battle Axe of Clangeddin, which Theron had wielded in life. In 1129 the Heroes of Prophecy recovered both items, and Dandy Lion took to wearing the helm with some frequency so she could talk with Theron. Theron was later used to help the Heroes recover Brewmaster's Helm of Infinite Brewing from a dwarf named Balix Stonetankard. Balix refused to part with the helm, but Dandy convinced Balix to don the Helm of Theron Goblinsblood in the hopes that Theron would convince Balix. Theron viewed arguing with the stubborn dwarf a waste of time, and decided that if they left him with the helm the enemy would merely slay him to obtain it so he merely cut to the chase and took over Balix's body, forcing him to hand over the helm. After the Battle at Thorgain Peak representatives of the Church of Clangeddin and the Thorgain Kingdom demanded the return of the Helm of Theron Goblinsblood, which Dandy agreed to after donning the helm one last time to bid farewell to it. In 1153 it was stolen from the Church of Clangeddin, however. It's current whereabouts are unknown. Powers In addition to being a sturdy and well made dwarven helm, it offers a slight magical bonus to help defend a wearer as well. It also allows the wearer to notice unusual stonework, such as traps and hidden doors located in stone walls or floors or underground construction similar to the natural ability of dwarves. Presuming the spirit Theron is cooperating with a wearer he is also willing to lend the benefit of his knowledge to a wearer as well. In life Theron was a legendary warrior and considered a master in the use of both the battle axe and the warhammer. He also spoke Gnomish and Trade Tongue (in addition to Dwarvish) fluently and can act as a translator for those languages to a wearer. Last, but not least, in life Theron was a highly skilled blacksmith, armorsmith and weaponsmith. He was a skilled mountaineer and miner as well and can offer advice and tips to a wearer undertaking these endeavors while they are wearing the helm. Category:Items Category:Emeron